


The Unfortunate Adventures of Peter Parker

by silentwhisper002



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers are little shits, Domestic Avengers, Dr.Strange hates kids, F/M, Field Trip, Flash Thompson gets dropped, Gen, Lots of Cats, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is everyone's child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Carol Danvers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Spideychelle if you squint, loki has cats, mentions of vision and cats, the avengers embarrass peter, trip to stark tower, wanda has a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002
Summary: You all know what it is!!!  I love this trope so much,I don't care that It's been done before.Peter Parker's field trip to SI. Chaos ensues. The Avengers embarrass the shit outta Peter as all good family members do.This particular fit is based off the field trip chapter in my Avengers Discord story.





	The Unfortunate Adventures of Peter Parker

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The obnoxious sound of Peter Parker’s alarm woke him from his slumber. He’d been having the nicest dream about strawberry ice cream, when the clock had so kindly jolted him awake. He rolled over in his bed and slammed a hand down on the snooze button.

“Five More minutes,” He grumbled.

But before he could even close his eyes again, a loud crashing sound came from his ceiling vent, and a heavy weight dropped down on top of him. 

“MORNING PARKER! TIME TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA BED!”

Peter shot upright, and glared at the ex-assassin who was perched on his bed “Uncle Clint! I told you to stop doing that!” 

“And I told you to stop sleeping through your alarm.” A new voice came from his door way. 

Peter glanced over at the newcomer and rubbed his eyes.

“Mmph, sorry Dad.” 

Tony shook his head and switched on the lights “Come on. Steve made pancakes.” 

At the sound of the word ‘pancakes’, Clint launched himself into the hall screaming, “The last one there is Road kill!”

Peter quickly jumped out of bed and scrambled to find some clothes, determined to eat his pancakes before Clint consumed them all. 

Scampering off down the corridor, he arrived in the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of melted chocolate chips wafting through the air. 

Steve stood at the stove, a spatula in hand while the others were spread about the room. 

Carol, Wanda, and Nat were having coffee at the island, as per usual, while Clint happily scarfed down a pile of pancakes. Sam and Bucky were having an animated conversation about something on the news and Tony was fixing himself a mug of coffee as Loki attempted to steal a pop tart from his brother. 

Peter smiled at his family gathered around him. Ever since May had taken a job working at a hospital in South America, Peter had been staying with the Avengers. It had been hard to adjust at first, but now he felt like he’d been living with them his whole life. He reminded himself everyday how lucky he was to be loved by these wonderful people.

“Morning Peter.” Steve greeted him, handing the young Avenger a plate of steaming food “Sleep well?”

Peter nodded “Yeah, until Uncle Clint woke me up.”

He threw a glance at the man in question who gave him a satisfied smirk in return. 

Rolling his eyes, Peter took his plate and sat down at the island next to Carol. The space defender took a sip of her coffee and ruffled Peter’s hair “Morning Peter! How’s my favorite avenger?” Beside her, Natasha scoffed and gave her friend a pretend hurt look.

“What am I then?” the red head asked. 

Carol smiled “My second favorite.” 

Her answer caused the room to erupt in laughter as Natasha pretended to faint with shock. 

“My heart…I’ve been killed.”

Peter chuckled along with he rest of them, but his smile dropped when Tony gave him a knowing look.

“So Peter,” The billionaire asked him “Have anything you’d like to tell us? Maybe something that has to do with a certain school activity?”

Peter instantly began to panic. How could they have found out? He’d hidden that permission slip so well!

He vigorously shook his head “Nope! Not a thing!”

Steve gave Peter a stern look “Peter, what did you do?” he asked

“He has a school trip to the compound today.” Nat informed them, holding up a signed slip of paper that he could have _sworn _he threw out.

“Aunty Nat!” He exclaimed “Why?”

The room went silent for a moment before Clint burst out laughing “Prepare for trouble.” he cackled.

“And make it double.” Wanda piped up.

Peter shook his head, They’d been watching too much Pokemon with Vision.

“I was afraid of this.” He grumbled, “I didn’t even want to go.”

Tony fixed him with a fatherly stare “Now Peter, it’s good for you to go on trips and be around your friends every now and then.”

Peter buried his head in his arms, knowing he had no way out of this one. 

“Steve, tell them not to embarrass me.” he groaned.

Steve simply shrugged “My hands are tied.”

Peter gave the Avengers a defeated look “I have lost all faith in my family.”

Carol snorted “We are going to embarrass the shit outta you.”

“Please end me.” He responded.

Wanda gave him a sly smile “Oh don’t worry. We will.”

Peter Parker was so done for.

——————————————————

Upon his arrival to school, Peter had contemplated throwing his permission slip out of the car, but it seemed that Tony had other ideas as he had instructed Happy to keep the windows locked shut. He opened the door and climbed out of the car, his bag slung over his shoulder.

“Have a good day kid!” Happy called as he drove away. 

Peter huffed “I wouldn’t count on it.” he mumbled, walking through the front doors.

His homeroom was buzzing with excitement when he walked in, most likely because of the trip. He sat down next to Ned who looked like he was going to faint at any moment. 

“Dude I’m so excited.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Ned, you’re there like every week.” 

“What’s up losers? Ready to go on a trip?” a new voice entered the conversation.

Peter looked up, “Hey MJ.”

The girl simply gave him a nod and pulled out her sketchbook, most likely to draw Peter in his current state of distress.

Mr. Harrison raised his hands to quiet the room of excited children “Alright Class, if you have your permission slip, please hand them in now and then line up to head out to the bus.”

Peter reluctantly handed the slip to his teacher as he passed by to collect them. “I’m not looking forward to this trip.” He muttered to his friends. 

MJ raised an eyebrow, “Why not?”

“The Avengers have made it their goal to embarrass me.” 

A smile formed on MJ’s face, “Now this I must see.” 

As the Class filed out the door to the big yellow school bus, Peter felt someone poke him in the back. He turned around to see Flash standing behind him wearing a shit eating grin. 

“Ready to be exposed for all your lies Penis?” he asked.

Peter was about to respond, but MJ beat him to it “Why are you so obsessed with Peter? Anyone would think you liked him or something.” 

Flash’s face turned bright red and he scoffed “Who would like Penis Parker?”

Peter rolled his eyes and followed his friends onto the bus, scoring a seat next to MJ (He totally wasn’t freaking out on the inside or anything about being so close to her. Not at all). Ned sat across from them, blocking Flash from getting near Peter. 

“Sorry about him.” MJ muttered as the bus jolted to life.

Peter waved her off “Trust me, he’s the least of my worries today.”

“HEY PENIS!” 

Peter groaned, and turned around to where Flash sat behind them. “What?” he snapped 

“Are you going to introduce us to your imaginary friend Tony Stark?” 

“You’re the only one with imaginary friends Flash.” MJ quipped, an annoyed expression on her face.

Flash gave them an angry glare, but decided against saying anything more to the Queen of Sarcasm.

As the ride continued, Peter found himself slowly drifting off to sleep, but he was soon woken up by the sound of his classmates’ cheering.

MJ nudged his shoulder as he came back to reality “We’re here.” 

Standing up and stretching, he followed his class off the bus and onto the entrance steps. 

One of the interns was waiting for them in the lobby when they entered the building. Peter recognized her as a of the higher level Tech intern. She waved to him and he casually waved back, hoping nobody had noticed. 

“Hey Midtown High!” She said in an overly cheery voice, “Welcome to the Avenger’s Compound! The New home of Stark industries as well as the Avenger’s Headquarters! I’m Sylvia and I’ll be your tour guide today.” 

The class gave a chorus of hello’s and Sylvia picked up a box full of visitor badges from the desk beside her.

“Before we get started, you’ll need these badges. Please keep them on you at all times otherwise you won’t be able to get into the areas we’re going today. And don’t lose them. Mr. Stark has a strict policy about reprinting.” 

She went down the line, handing out a badge to each student, but skipping over Peter.

Mr. Harrison noticed this and confronted their guide “Ms., Mr. Parker did not receive a badge.”

Sylvia gave Mr. Harrison a confused look before turning to Peter “You have yours, right Peter?” 

Peter nodded and reached into his jacket, pulling out his badge. 

“Probably a fake.” he heard Flash mutter

One of his classmates, Cindy Moon, raised a hand.

Sylvia nodded to the girl, “Yes?”

“How many levels of Security Clearance are there?” She asked “I’m assuming visitors have limitations?”

Sylvia clasped her hands together “Great question! There are Seven levels of clearance here at the compound. Level one is for visitors such as yourself or press. Level two is for regular employees that run the lobby and the lunch hall. Level Three is for low level interns. Level four is for higher level interns. Level five is for scientists and research employees. Level six is for the Avengers. And Level Seven is the highest level of clearance, reserved for Mr. Stark and his family.”

Cindy nodded in satisfaction at her answer.

“Now if you’ll please follow me, we’ll go through the security system and begin our tour. Simply swipe your badge and pass through the gates.”

Peter’s breath quickened. “Shit! Friday’s going to announce my clearance level!”

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to the Avenger’s family group chat, but the only answer he got was Tony telling Bruce to set Friday to maximum volume.

He groaned and slipped his phone back into his pocket as he waited for his turn to pass.

Peter watched as Flash pushed his way to the front of the line, eager to get through.

He swiped his badge and the light turned green. “Eugene Thompson. Clearance level one. No unauthorized equipment. Welcome Eugene.”

Everyone but Peter jumped, startled at the sound of the AI (Which was much louder than normal).

Sylvia chuckled “Don’t be scared. That’s Mr. Stark’s AI, Friday. She runs the Tower. Say hello Friday!”

“Hello Midtown.”

“Cool.” He heard MJ whisper.

Peter turned around, “I forgot, this is your first time here.”

MJ nodded, “I got admit Parker, you have a pretty cool house.”

Peter was too preoccupied with MJ’s praise that he didn’t even notice it was his turn to go until Mr. Harrison spoke up.

“Mr. Parker, we don’t have all day.”

Peter’s face flushed and he fumbled with his badge, “Right. Sorry.”

Swiping the card, he cringed as Friday’s voice announced his arrival.

“Peter Parker. Clearance level seven. No unauthorized equipment. Welcome home Peter. Would you like me to inform Boss that you have arrived?”

“No, no. That’s Okay Friday. I’m just here on a school trip.”

“I see. Enjoy your trip.”

“How come Peter has a clearance level that high?” another one of his classmates, Sally, asked.

Sylvia seemed even more confused “Didn’t you know? He’s practically Mr. Starks so-“

“PERSONAL INTERN!” He shouted a little too loudly to cover up what Sylvia was about to say, nobody needed to know that he lived here, or that the Avengers saw him as family “I’m his personal intern.” He repeated, a bit more quiet this time, “I have to be able to go everywhere he goes.”

Sylvia gave him a look, but didn’t say anything as she waved them through into a hallway. “First we’ll start with the lower level tech labs.” she said “This is where we do repairs, and keep logs of all the tech that comes in or leaves the building.”

She swiped her card and they entered a huge glass room filled with various smaller labs and a copious amount of technology. “We’ll spend about 40 minutes in here. Feel free to have a look around, but try not to touch anything in the repair section. It could be unstable.”

Peter parted from his friends and went over to repairs to see if his web shooter had been fixed yet. Mr. Stark had promised him two days, so it should be finished by now.

As he was checking the design, Flash came up beside him.

“How’d you hack the AI Penis?” he asked.

Peter gave him a shocked look “What?”

“How’d you do it?”

“You’re a dumbass if you think I can hack Mr. Stark’s AI.” he said, going to rejoin his friends.

Peter, MJ, and Ned walked around the lab for the rest of the time with Peter explaining different projects to them and even pointing out the ones he’d worked on. After a little while of exploring, Sylvia announced they’d be heading to lunch before continuing the tour.

As they walked down to the lunch hall, there was a soft rustling noise coming from the ceiling above, anda loud crash as a vent cover fell directly in front of them.

The students, as well as Sylvia, jumped at the noise while Peter wished he could be anywhere but here. He covered his face with his hands as a familiar face popped out of the vents holding a little tin Iron Man lunch box.

His classmates gasped at the sight of the legendary Hawkeye, hanging on a wire from the ceiling.

“Mr. Barton!” Sylvia stuttered, “What are you doing here sir?”

Clint flashed a smile at everyone “Oh you know, just “Hanging” out.”

He laughed at his own joke before searching the crowd. His smile widened when he picked out Peter.

“There you are Parker! Been looking all over for you!” He waved the lunchbox around in the air, “You forgot your lunch!”

“No, I don’t think I did.” he muttered, shrinking back as his classmates gaped at the exchange.

Clint tossed the lunch box into his hands.

“Uncle-I mean Mr. Barton, where did you even find this?” He asked.

Clint shrugged “It was in your closet, buried in a box labeled “Tony’s Trash”. He was very offended by the way.”

Peter shook his head “Of course he was.”

The ex-assassin simply smirked before giving Peter and his class a salute, and hoisting himself into the vents once more.

Upon his disappearance, Everyone turned to Peter and immediately started asking questions.

“So the internship is real?”

“You know Hawkeye? That’s so cool!”

“You have an Iron Man Lunch box?”

Peter face palmed and kept walking, his friends flanking him from prying eyes. 

He looked behind him and saw Flash glaring at him with a murderous expression on his face. 

If looks could kill man.

Sylvia pushed open the lunch hall doors, profusely apologizing for the sudden interruption which nobody had seemed to mind. It wasn’t everyday you got to meet an Avenger.

Peter, MJ, and Ned picked out a separate table away from everyone else and pulled out their lunches. He opened the Lunch box that Clint had handed him, and his eyes lit up at what he saw. 

Inside was his favorite sandwich, a juice box (Though he’d never admit he loved apple juice more than anything), and two bags of fruit. There was also a small piece of paper which he unfolded.

_Peter,_

_Sorry that everyone is plotting to embarrass you. But I hope you make the most of your day!_

_xoxo,_

_Mom_

He smiled at Pepper’s note. At least there was one person on his side.

As Peter happily munched on his sandwich and conversed with his friends, he noticed the room grow deathly quiet. Peering over his shoulder, he almost choked at what he saw.

Bucky and Sam were walking through the lunch hall, headed straight for him. Sam carried a plate of m&m cookies, while Bucky held another plate of Peanut butter blossoms, a pink apron tied around his waist. 

They smiled slyly when they saw him, and made their way to where Peter sat with his friends. 

“I swear to God.” He muttered. 

MJ was doing her best to stifle her laughter while Ned just looked completely starstruck, even though he’d met Sam and Bucky at least five times already.

The two men sat down across from Peter, placing the cookies down in front of him and his friends. 

“Heya kids.” Bucky said, “Have some. They’re fresh.” 

Ned and MJ smiled and accepted the Avenger’s offer, while Peter just glared at them.

“What?” Bucky asked, slapping Sam’s hand away from the sweets. “For the kids remember?” He scolded his boyfriend. 

The falcon rolled his eyes, but ceased his attempts at stealing the food. 

Peter scoffed at them “Why do you do this to me?”

“Don’t be ungrateful.” Sam told him.

Bucky nodded in agreement “Yeah, we made you cookies.”

Peter motioned to his class “Do you not see the forty people staring at me?”

Bucky looked out at the class, put on a smile and waved. Some waved back, but most of them just stared in astonishment at their fondness for Peter. Even Flash seemed to be at a loss for words.

Peter took one last salty bite out of his sandwich and tried to look angry, but he couldn’t resist grabbing some cookies before they got up to leave.

As they continued on with the tour, Flash sauntered up beside Peter “How much imaginary money did you have to pay them Parker?” He hissed. Peter ignored Flash, but the bully kept going “Hey Penis! I’m talking to you!”

MJ turned around and Glared at Flash, “And obviously he’s not listening. He probably doesn’t want his IQ to go down by engaging in conversation.”

“Whatever creep.” Flash muttered.

MJ was about to let another witty comment fly in Flash’s direction when Peter beat her to it. You could go after him, but leave his friends out of it.

“Don’t call her that.” He hissed “She has more sense in her eyelash than you’ll have in your lifetime.”

With that, he turned around and went to catch up with Ned, MJ right behind him, leaving Flash to process the fact that _Penis Parker_ just talked back to him

They walked together in silence before MJ leaned over and whispered “Thanks for that.”

Peter shrugged, “You’re my friend. I wasn’t going to let him slander you like that.”

And if his answer caused MJ to blush a little, no one had to know.

After exploring a few more lower level labs and offices, Sylvia herded them all into an elevator. “56th floor please Friday. And Let Dr. Banner know we are on our way.”

“Of course Ms. Chambers.” Friday responded.

Whispers of excitement chorused throughout the small space as they went up to the R&D labs. Dr. Bruce Banner was practically a celebrity at Midtown.

When the doors open, Sylvia turned to address the class. “These are the high-level Tech and R&D labs. You can look around and ask questions, but please don’t touch anything unless you are given permission to.”

She swiped her card and the doors opened. The class spread out to look around, and Peter led his friends over to a formula that he’d been working on for his web fluids. MJ and Ned were the only two besides May and the Avengers that knew of his identity.

“Dude! They’re so much stronger than before!” Ned exclaimed.

Peter nodded with a proud look on his face, “I know right? It took me _ages_ to do this.”

They moved on to look at other projects, the interns occasionally waving at Peter or coming over to say hello.

He was showing them a prototype for Cap’s shield, when Bruce and Steve strolled into the labs.

Before they even got two steps in, the two Avengers were swarmed by the children, who were asking all kinds of scientific questions. Peter snickered at the confused look on Steve’s face as he tried to figure out what the hell the kids were talking about.

When all questions had finally been taken and answered, mostly questions about gamma radiation or the Hulk, Bruce looked up and spotted Peter across the room. “Peter! Just the guy I was looking for!”

Peter, tried to hide behind MJ, but she quickly moved out of the way, amusement in her eyes. 

Bruce stole Peter away from the crowd while Cap launched himself into the wonderful story of how Peter had been fixing his shield, and given it a test throw resulting in a black eye because it came back faster than expected and hit him in the face. He could have sworn he heard MJ ask for footage.

“What do you need help with Bruce?” he asked. Bruce handed Peter a beaker with some sort of orange substance and a tube of a frothing liquid. 

“Just put that in there and stir it for me.”

Peter obliged and seconds later, it exploded into foam and blasted all over him.

Steve and Bruce doubled over in laughter at the incident while Peter simply stood there, wishing he could disappear.

“What was that for?” He asked.

Bruce chuckled, “Consider it payback for infesting my lab with children.”

Taking a cloth, he wiped the foam off of himself before Sylvia announced they’d be moving onto the Avenger’s training room.

Peter could only guess what awaited him there.

Unfortunately it was the three terrors of the Compound.

As they entered the training room, the class gasped at the sight of Nat, Wanda, and Carol who were occupying the inside corridor where all the equipment was. 

But they weren’t training. 

They were sitting on the benches with Wanda’s cat in Nat’s lap, bottles of hard cider in hand. 

Of course. 

Carol couldn’t go one day without that stuff.

They looked up and smiled when the class entered, gaping at the sight of the three Avengers. 

Carol stood up, and took sip of her drink, “Welcome! I’m Carol.” She motioned to the two avengers behind her who waved at the class, “This is Nat and Wanda. We were just hanging out, but feel free to come look around.” 

Peter knew that was a lie. Whenever the girls had their little club meetings, it was in Carol’s room where the supply of chocolate and cider was unlimited.

Carol smirked when she saw Peter in the crowd “Hey Parker.”

He simply made a face and waved. God knows what they had planned for him. 

Wanda picked a lone bottle of plain apple juice up off the bench and tossed it to him. He caught it, and Mr. Harrison sent him a questioning glare. 

Natasha and Wanda laughed at the teacher’s expression while Carol rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Teacher, It’s just apple juice. He only has Vodka on the weekends.”

His whole class burst into laughter, and Peter had to admit, the horrified look on Mr. Harrison’s face was pretty priceless. 

“There’s no way Penis drinks.” Flash scoffed “He’s too much of a wimp.”

Peter silently cursed at Flash for opening his mouth, as Natasha gave him a deadly glare. 

Even with a cat asleep in her lap, she still looked terrifying.

“What was that?” Wanda asked, standing up and advancing on the bully.

Peter quickly moved in front of Flash “It’s nothing guys.” he said with a nervous laugh.

Carol narrowed her eyes, her fingertips sparking “Didn’t sound like nothing.” she argued.

“Anyway!” Sylvia exclaimed, breaking the tension, “Allow me to show you around!”

Nat handed the cat off to Wanda and joined Sylvia at the front of the group. “I’ll help you, ya know, to answer any questions.”

Sylvia nodded, lost for words. Even though she was a high level intern, she’d probably only ever gotten the chance to talk to Bruce or Clint. Peter guessed this was a huge moment for her too. He didn’t blame her. Nat was pretty freaking awesome.

As the class moved around the training room, listening to Sylvia and Natasha explain how everything worked, Carol pulled Peter aside.

“Peter, I need you to be honest with me.” she said

Peter looked down at his shoes, not wanting to have this conversation.

“Are you being bullied?” the Captain asked

Peter didn’t reply, but his silence was answer enough.

“Peter, you know I have to tell Stark about this.” Carol warned.

He looked up with a panicked look on his face “NO! You can’t tell Dad. Please Auntie Carol!”

Carol looked conflicted, but eventually nodded. “Okay. I won’t this time, but if I hear of it again, I’ll have to.”

Peter let out a breath “Thank you.”

The Captain ruffled his hair, and sent him off back to his classmates where they were intently listening to Wanda and Natasha tell stories about his love for ice cream and cats.

“….and that’s why you can never trust Peter Parker alone with cats. Although he’s the only one who’s allowed to play with Loki’s cats. There was this one time—“ 

“I’m going to stop you right there!” Peter exclaimed, not wanting to know where this was going.

Nat grinned and completely ignored his pleas “He was watching the lion king with all the cats and they fell asleep in a huge pile.”

“It was the most wholesome thing.” Wanda told them.

Carol laughed at the tale “I almost cried. _Almost_.” she finished, looping an arm around Peter and pulling him affectionately into her side.

Peter’s face turned red with embarrassment at the looks he was getting, and he hid his face in Carol’s shirt.

“That’s actually kind of adorable.” he heard MJ say, which only caused him to redden further.

Carol released Peter from her grasp, and gave him a friendly nudge back towards his friends, “Go have fun.” she told him as his class filed out of the rooms.

While they wandered back, Sylvia turned around and addressed them once more “Well isn’t that exciting! I didn’t think we’d see any of the Avengers today!”

Peter rolled his eyes up to the ceiling “I did.” he grumbled.

“Next, we’re going to see the Avengers Museum. Mr. Stark had it made not to long ago, so you’ll be some of the first to see it!”

They followed Sylvia down a flight of stairs, and Ned and MJ fell in step with Peter.

“I wonder if they have one on you?!” Ned exclaimed

Peter laughed and shook his head at his friend’s enthusiasm “Nah, I’m technically not an Avenger.”

“Well you’re wrong.” MJ told him as they entered the museum, pointing to a big Spiderman display that just so happened to be right next to Tony’s Iron Man exhibit.

Ned, being the supportive friend he was, dragged both Peter and MJ over to look at it.

“Peter isn’t this awesome?”

Peter nodded and his heart swelled. He couldn’t help but feel over the moon. Although his family may be crazy, it only proved they still loved him all the same.

Inside they display was the first suit Tony had made him as well as the prototype for the Iron Spider suit he now wore. Next to that were the remains of the suit he’d made before Tony had found him. Below, there was a small stand that held his original web shooters and a list of fun facts

_Spider-Man_

  * _Originally from Queens_
  * _100% a cat person_
  * _Is afraid of Spiders_
  * _Makes his own web fluids with the assistance of Peter Parker_
  * _Loves apple Juice more than his own family_

Peter giggled at the last one. Typical Tony. MJ laughed beside him. “You’re afraid of _spiders?”_

Peter shrugged, “Everyone’s afraid of something.”

They were about to move on when they heard a bunch of girly screams coming from behind them. He turned around to see Thor and Loki standing in the middle of the Avenger’s Museum holding a shit ton of Pop Tart boxes.

Thor grinned when his eyes found Peter in the mass of students and he nudged Loki, motioning to where the younger Avenger stood.

“Young Stark! Hello!” He bellowed.

“Hey Thor.” Peter responded in a cheery tone. He’d just accepted his fate at this point, “What’s with the boxes?”

“They’re for the cats.” Loki told him, “Vision insisted on building them a play fort for some reason.”

Peter shrugged, “You know Vision. He does love cats.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “I’m aware. Though he keeps insisting that his cat is better than my two which is completely unrealistic if you ask me.”

As soon as the words came out of Loki’s mouth, the class swarmed the two brothers, asking about the Avenger’s cats.

When one student asked if he could pet Loki’s cat, the god of mischief scoffed at him, “You are all not worthy of my sons’ presence.”

“Come now Loki, don’t be that way. Everyone loves cats. They always cuddle with us on Disney night.”

“You guys have a _Disney_ night?” Betty asked in disbelief.

Thor looked slightly offended that it was even a question. “Of course. Peter introduced us to the films. You know what? You’re all invited! Any friend of Peter’s is a friend of ours.”

Peter began to shoo the brothers towards the door, “Okay, that’s quite enough, go back to building your box fort with Vision.”

Thor looked over his shoulder and waved, “Farewell little Stark.”

“Yeah, Yeah, see you later.” He mumbled.

When he turned back around, he found the whole class (Save for MJ and Ned) gaping at him.

“What?” He asked, “He was annoying me.”

Sylvia shook her head at him, doing her best to cover up her laughter, “Oh Peter, you poor thing. They really have it out for you today.”

Peter rolled his eyes, ignoring the many awed looks he was receiving from his class, “Finally caught on did you?” He replied.

Giving him one last amused look, Sylvia gathered the children, and herded them back into the hall. “Well, That’s all for he tour. Did you have a good day?”

The Class cheered, and a few gave Peter an excited nudge.

While Sylvia led them back down to the lobby, Flash once again fell next to Peter.

“Alright Penis, tell me your secret. Who did you have to sleep with to get the Avengers to pretend like they give to shits about an orphan like you?”

Peter was shocked. The fact that Flash would even think such a thing about him, or the Avengers made him shudder. But before he could respond, a sparking yellow hole appeared at Flash’s feet and he fell through, disappearing from sight.

The class paused and frantically looked around. “Flash?” Mr. Harrington called.

A few seconds later another portal opened up and Flash fell out of it, crashing to the floor.

Behind him, a few familiar faces appeared.

Dr. Strange descended from the open portal, Carol and Nat, dropping down beside him.

Peter ran a hand through his hair “Dr.Strange, we _don’t_ throw children through portals.”

Dr. Strange motioned to Flash, “That is not a child. That is a Vermin.” He then fixed Peter with a pointed glare “How long has this been going on?”

Peter cursed Flash once again for opening his god forsaken mouth, but he cursed Carol even more.

“Auntie Carol! I told you not to tell Dad!” he cried, “You said you wouldn’t!”

Carol shrugged “I didn’t. I told Strange. _He_ told Tony.”

Beside her, Natasha remained silent, her gaze fixed on Flash, who looked absolutely terrified.

“I’m disappointed in you Peter.” Another voice came from behind, “You know keeping secrets isn’t nice.”

Everyone gasped at the sight of Tony Stark, striding out of the Conference room doors, Pepper right behind him.

He turned to Mr. Harrison, “Are you the teacher?” he asked. Mr. Harrington nodded, “Y-yes sir.”

Tony narrowed his eyes and placed a protective hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Well Mr. Teacher, I’ll be keeping Peter here with me. After the apparent year of Hell your school has been giving him, I think my kid deserves some ice cream.” He looked down at Peter with a fatherly expression on his face “How about that kiddo?”

Mr. Harrison simply nodded, probably too terrified to object.

Tony gave a satisfied nod and turned to Sylvia who was waiting patiently for instructions, “Ms. Chambers, would you be so kind as to escort them back to their bus?”

“Of course Mr. Stark.” She responded. Waving a hand, she gathered the class and ushered them out the door.

Pulling Peter to his side, he guided the younger avenger back to where the others stood. Natasha knelt down in front of Peter and gave him a stern look. “Next time something like this happens, you tell us.

Peter looked down at his shoes and nodded. Then a smile formed on his face and he looked back up, giving the Avengers a friendly glare.

“Well I hope you all had fun because my life is officially over.” He told them as they made their way back to the elevator.

Carol gave Peter a friendly shove “My pleasure Punk.”

Peter rolled his eyes. Sure the Avengers were one big, crazy, dysfunctional family, but they were _his_ family. As he listened to Tony and Dr. Strange bicker back and forth and Carol excitedly telling Nat about this Asgardian girl she met, he realized that he couldn’t have asked for a better one.

——— Fin ———

**Author's Note:**

> Yeems Yeems. The world needed more of these.
> 
> ^^


End file.
